Something I will not forget
by xXSilentloverXx
Summary: This is the sequel to Translating for Tokio Hotel. What happens when Vanessa starts to get a career. Will she leave Tom and the guys behind to peruse her dream?
1. Jerk

Chapter 1

"Bill you peice of crap!" I yell running after the teenage heart throb. "Give me back my phone!"

"Nien! I am talkign to Sam!" He laughes and locks himself in the closet.

"Tom! Tell your brother to come out of the closet!" I yell to Tom whos sitting on the couch watching ' The queen of queens'.

" I've been telling im that for years now." Tom starst to laugh. I shoot him a glare.

"Hes going to pay the bill." I say and plop down on the couch next to Tom. I lay down and put my head on his leg.

About 45 minuets later Bill comes out and puts the phone down on the coffe table. I grab it and look up at him.

" You will burn in hell one day." I say and stand up heaing to the kitchen.

"Sams comming next week!" Bill says very happily ans he sits on the arm of the love seat.

So let me tell you what has happen after that wonderful day in Spain. We stayed for a few more weeks. Sam and I went back to Panama and the guys went to Germany to start the new album.

My dad was a little mad at the stuff he saw on tv and the papers. 'wild parties with vanessa and tokio hotel'. But I reassured him that is was nothing. Then a couple months latter i get a letter asking me to have a guest apperence on 90210. I accepted.

I lived in califrona for about 9 months. I havd a good time with the cast there and made some really good friends. But one night after have going to a huge party, Tom called me.

"Vanessa, What the hell is this!" He says and reads the headline of the paper. ' Hard night for Vanessa?' and the pictures shows me comming out of the house of a friend of mine at four in the moaring. Not in the best state.

"Well, I just went to a party and i passed out and i just woke up-" He cut me off

"Vanessa your comming back to Germany. Please I need you here. Were done with the album and everything just doign some stuff here and there. I just need you here with me. Please." He says. My wall brakes.

" Fine."

Two days latter I am on a small plane to Germany. I get to the private airport at 6 pm. I grab my bag a stand in the lobby. I got my hair straighten and some color put in it. Just a light brown nothing drastic. I look around to see if i see Tom or Bill, but I dont. I move my bangs out of my face and my ring catches my eye. I am standing in the middle of the lobby staring at my hand.

Then two srtong hands are wraped around my waist.

"I like your hair." The voice I have grown to love wispers in my ear.

I turn around and look into Toms eyes. I look at his hiar and his new earing. A smile spreads acroos his face.

"No matter how many pictures I see I have not gottne ues to your hair." I say and smile.

" You know you love it."

" I know what youll love...." And I start to wisper in his ear.

" Oh dear God I have missed you." He says and plants a kiss on my lips.

*author note*

Hey poeple!

Sorry bout the wait. I typed this really quick and sorry bout the spelling.

But more will come.!


	2. He gave his baby to his baby

Chapter 2

*persent*

I grab a Pepsi from the fridge and and open it.

"Uck how can you like that stuff?" Bill asks as I walk out in to the living room. I walk up to him.

" When your in my apparment you dont diss my stuff." I say and poke his bony chest.

"Ow." He says and rubs his chest.

I walk into the living room and sit in the chair for the desk.

- Awhile latter -

I start to get jittery. I see Tom look over at me.

I look at the time on the computer behind me.

5:30pm

Her plane will land in five mineutes. I stand up and walk over to Tom.

"Im gonna go get a movie to watch. I'll be back in a little bit." I wisper in his ear.

"Ok. Call me if you need anything." He says and pulls my face down to plant a kiss on my lips.

I look in the full length mirror. I have a grey long sleeve sweeter that have a low v- neck and a pair of black capris.

I grab my bag and coat and walk out the door.

As soon as the door closes I run down the staris and out to my new, toms old, Escalade.

I get to the airport and walk in. I look up and the board. Panama City, Panama: Landed.

I walked up to the desk and ask where the waiting room is.

"OH MY GOSH YOUR VANESSA!" She yells in my face. And no sooner ther were cameras and people. I tried to run but it was a lost hope.

Finaly the airport gaurds came and helped me.

I found Sam she was sitting on her suitcase with her phone in her hands.

"SAM!" I say and run over to her. She sees me and stands up.

"NESSA!" we smash into eachother.

"I thought you forgot about me but then i heard people talking about you." She says and picks up a bag. I grab the other one and we start to walk out.

We get to the car and put her bags in the back.

"So Tom let go of his baby?" She asks picking up one of his hats that was on the dashboard. It was my faveriout it was black and purple. He let me keep it.

"He gave his baby to his baby." I corrected her.

"Ok" I say as we pull into the parking lot. "They still dont know so I will walk in and then i will take Bill to the kitchen you once you hear me shout Bill. Count to 20 and then come in."

She shakes her head and we jump out. We grab the bags and walk up to my appartment.

I go in and close the door behind me.

"Couldnt find one." I say and walk into the kitchen.

"Bill!" I say praying Sam heard me.

"Come help me please."

"Have Tom help you." He says. Tom was getting up but I walk out and grab Bill.

I hear the door open and see sam come in.

I push Bill in the kitchen.

"Get that can of soda for me please." I say with a look of pure inocence.

He gets the can but is mumbling the whole time. He walks out and stops in his tracks.

"Sam." He say as he sees her sitting where he was sitting a few mineuts ago.

She stand up and walks over to him and he puts his hands around her waist.

"Hey Bill." She says before he leans down and kisses her.

*authour*

Hey yall 2 chaps in one day! I am on a roll!

The story of sam and bill will be in the next chap.

I love you all!

Vanessa 3


	3. Sam and Bills Story

Chapter 3

[The Sam and Bill story]

Sam's POV

It sucks being alone. Tom and Vanessa went out to eat for the last night in Spain. Bla Bla. She askes me to come but I mean come on third weel. No thanks. So here I am in front of the computer talking to some friends.

My bangs are buging me. All ways in my eyes. I think I need to cut them.

I shut down the computer. And head to my bathroom.

"Crap." I wisper to myself. And ofcourse no scisors.

Vanessas bound to have one with all that hair. I walk over to her huge bathroom.

I finally found some. Purple I should have known. I see something black behind me move.

"What-cha up to?" Bill asks. I look back at him. His hair is ironed and its just down on his sholders.

"I'm playing Basketball. What does it look like I'm doing?" I say and start to even out my bangs.

"Do you need some help?" He askes me and comes up behind me.

"Umm..." I say and try to mange the scissors and the comb and look at the mirror.

He did not wait for my answer. He comes up and takes the sicciors.

"Turn around." He says.

"Why yes Bill, you may cut my bangs." I say and turn around to face him. Its breath taking.

He has just enough eye-liner to notice. He has a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with red stars on it.

"Just dont mess them up." I beg looking him in the eyes. We hold a gase for awhile.

" Dont worry." He wispers. I close my eyes and hold my breath. I feel some hair fall on my arm.

"Done." Bill says and puts his hand under my chin and pulls head up to face him. Hate being so short.

"Bill." I wisper. I cant pull my eyes away.

Next thing I know were moving closer. His hands move up to my waist. We were flush against eachother.

Our lips met. At first soft and shy. Almost scared of the reaction. Then with more passion. Then after a while we move apart.

"Sam... I cant do this to you. You see what happens to Vanessa? All the hate mail. You know when she was in californa she called me crying. There were these girls after her. I would never want to put you thru that." Bill says.

I take a step back and look at Bill. His bangs were covering his eyes. I did not know how I should feel. I was really hurt.

All this time I have been wanting Bill and now hes telling me that he does not want to hurt me. But he is failing to realize that hes hurting be by doing this.

"Should you be the one deciding that, or me?" I say and leave him in the bathroom alone.

*author*

HEY!

I am soo sorry that I have not written in liek a small life time.

I ahve been really busy. =]

This chapter is all for Sammi! Aka: Rairai.

I love you all!

Dont forget to R&R

Vanessa!


	4. Author note

Hey guys its Vanessa! Well my mom has grounded me off the computer till my grades come up.

So I wont be on for a bit longer! But be ready for a lot more stuff. I has had a hile to think!!!

Sam don't worry about me im fine just been in trouble for a lifetime!

LOVE you allVanessa


	5. Bla Bla

Chapter 4

And they kissed for a long time. Tom coughs.

I walk over to Tom and he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"How long do you think they can last?" I ask him.

He laughs.

"Not longer than us." He says as they break apart. "I told you."

"How long have you kept this from me?" Bill asks me.

"I can keep some things quite you know." I say and start walking to my room.

"Sam I´ll show you your room." Bill says and grabs her arm

"Use protection!!" Tom yells after them.

I jump on my bed and no longer am I dead asleep. (7:45 PM)

(8:24PM) I wake up to hear Tom and Sam yelling back and forth at each other. All I could get was they are yelling about food. I roll out of bed and make my way into the living room.

"I am on the phone and I get to order! So, I´m getting Hawaiian!" Tom yells at Sam.

"But I want olive and mushroom!" Sam yells back. I sit down on the couch and watch them. But I get pissed in no time.

"Damn it you two just get them both!" I yell over them. Tom rolls his eyes and Sam goes back to my laptop continues doing whatever she was doing.

"Donde estas Bill?" I ask Sam. *Where's Bill

"He went to the store to get some real soda. Not like that crap you have in there." She says and nods her head towards the kitchen.

"Bla Bla Bla." I say and grab the remote. I turn on the T.V and put it on CW. I look down in the little box it says Vampire Diaries.

"Oh leave it!!" Sam shouts.

"What is it?" I ask and set the control down.

"Just one of the best shows ever known to man." Sam tells me and closes my Mac.

*1 hour latter*

Tom, Sam, Bill and I are sitting there with our eyes glued to the T.V.

"He BIT HER!" Bill yells at us as the screen goes blank. We all look at him.

"Sherlock." I say and grab a slice of pizza.

Bill looks at Sam and stars shooting off questions. He walked in half way through.

"Pick out a movie. We still have a butt load of pizza."

"I wanna watch this one" Bill says and holds up 'time travelers wife'.

"I´m gonna go shower." I say and make my way to my room. I close the door and turn on the water. It takes forever to get warm. I take my shirt off and look at myself in the mirror.

The scar from 2 years ago is still there.

I step in the shower and let the hot water wash away my memories. I quickly wash my body and hair.

I turn off the water and grab a towel. I wrap the towel around my body and I see Tom lying on my/our bed.

"What's wrong" I shout from the bathroom. I did not bother closing the door to the bathroom in our/my room.

"I don't wanna watch a chick flick!" Tom whines and kicks his feet in the air.

I walk out and grab a pair of underwear and my PJ's. I walk back into the bathroom and throw them on.

"Can't we watch something like... With killing or something not about love?" He asks and walks into the bathroom.

"It's a good movie. You'll like it trust me." I say and walk by him into the room.

"Chick flick."

"Bla Bla. Let's go." I open the door to our/my room.

I start walking down the hallway. I hear heavy footsteps coming behind me. Next thing I know I'm over Tom's shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yell at the top of my lungs at Tom. I feel all the blood rush to my head. Then his heavy hand comes down on my butt.

"Crap Tom that does not feel good!" I say and pull his shirt.

"Stop moving! I'm gonna fall!" He says as we near the couch. But as soon as he says that he drops me on the couch and falls on top of me.

"Very smooth." I say and give him a kiss.

We hear Sam cough. We both look over at her.

"Can we watch the movie now? Or do you two need more time?"She asks.

"Well if you insist ..." I say and grab Tom's face, our lips smash together. After a few seconds Tom starts to kiss down my neck. I look over at Sam and smile. She laughs.

"I'm starting the movie!" Bill announces. He turns off the lights.

I grab a blanket that's on the back of the couch and snuggle up next to Tom. The beginning scene comes on. I feel Tom kiss the top of my head.

I look up at him and his eyes lock onto mine.

"I love you." He whispers to me. His breath smells like pineapple, my favorite fruit.

"I will always love you." I whisper back.

Only if I knew what the future held……

*Authour*

Hey!!!

Well I have been working on this for awhile now and I got it done!!

But thanks for staying with me!

Don't forget to R&R!

*Rai Rai… where are you? I want you to know I love you and I'm sorry for the wait!

Love you all Vanessa!


	6. I was wrong

**Something I will not forget**

Vanessa's POV

The Credits are rolling and Sam and I are balling.

"Damn it Bill.." Sam says and hit bill on the knee. "You just had to pick out the sadist movie."

"But it was a good movie." I say and wipe the tears off my face with the blanket. I look back at Tom and his eyes are watery. I put my hand on his cheek. He looks at me and smiles.

"OK well I'm going to bed. That flight took all my energy." Sam says and stands up.

"Well, it looks like Bills not getting any tonight." Tom says and smiles at Bill.

"I would not be talking you have not gotten any either! And that's not what I think about all the time. Pig." Bill says to his twin.

Sam and Bill stand up and make there way to her room. But as soon and they turn the corner Bill says to Sam.

"There's something your not telling me."

I look over at Tom and he's looking at me.

"What?"

" Your so beautiful." He says and smiles at me.

"Your not getting any either." I say.

"What... But..."

But once we got to bed I could not say no any more, once I saw his shirtless body. Kissing led to something and that led to something else. I lost my virginity to the one I love.

At least I hope...

**Sam POV**

"There's something your not tell me." Bill says as we turn around the corner to my room.

I feel really bad for what I am doing but..... I can't let Vanessa leave us.

Once we get through the door to my room I close the door and sit on the floor. Bill sits down across from me.

"Tell me." He says with authority in his voice. I sigh.

"When I went to the apartment there was this big envelope there. And I could not help but open it. I just had to. And as soon as I saw what was in there I wish I never had. It was a script for the movie the _Host. _By S. Myers. And they want Vanessa to play to play the lead, Melanie. And..... If shes gone for that long, what would happen to us? The maid asked me to bring it to Vanessa, but I couldn't. I just left it there. But I know sooner or later it's gonna show up here in Germany." I say and glance up at Bill.

"Sam I understand what you were thinking. But on the same hand, I'm sure that Vanessa wants to be known for more that being a heirs and for dating someone famous." Bill says.

"But you cant-" But he puts his fingerless gloved hand up to stop me.

"I wont say anything cause its not my place to. But you have to think about others before yourself." He tells me and leans over and kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight, Samantha."

"Bla I hate it when your right." I whine and fall back on the floor. I hear him chuckle and close the door behind him.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I whisper out loud. I have to tell her,

"Tomorrow." I decide.... Tomorrow.

**Vanessa's POV**

It's 9 am and somehow I manage to pull myself out of Toms arms. I grab a pair of shorts out of my dresser and one of Tom's shirts. I look at the bed with Tom laying there, and I cant help but think about last night. Last night was magical. Tom did not wanna continue when he found out I was a virgin. But I told him that I wanted to. That I was ready to give it up to someone I love. He was so gentle with me.

I fix my bun and decide to make breakfast. I open the door to my room and I wave of heat hits me like a truck.

I like to keep my room cold when I sleep. Tom complains every time he sleeps over, but that's not important.

I set the alarm to go off in a half an hour, with out it Tom will sleep in the whole day. I walk out to the kitchen and turn the heat down.

"It may be cold out side but I don't want it to feel like Panama in here." I say out loud to myself.

I walk over to the fridge and think what I can make for breakfast. I decide that I'll make waffles and some fruit salad.

I reach for the bowl of fruit and close the door. I walk over to the pantry and grab a box of waffle mix.

I go and set all the stuff down on the island. I open the box and take the bag out and try to rip the top off the bag.

"Come on." I say to the bag.

POOF

The bag explodes, covering everything with in its reach. Including me.

I start to dust myself off. The buzzer down stairs goes off.

I walk over to the screen and see a guy in a brown uniform. He moves a little to the left and I see UPS on his left side. I press the green button and let him in.

I hear him knock at the door. I make my way to the door trying to dust my self off to look somewhat presentable.

I open the door and he thrust the machine thingy for me to sign.

I sign it and hand it back to him. He gives me a big yellow envelope. I nod t him and close the door.

I walk back over to the island and clear off some of the powder and set the envelope down.

I rip off the top and pull out a piece of paper.

The note says: _Vanessa – Hola mi amor!(__**Hi my love**__) The was a man here wanting to talk to you. He left this here for you. I told Sam to take it to you but she left it here. So aki esta.(__**here it is**__) I love you and miss you- Mary_

Mary is like a second mother to me.

I put the letter aside and pull out a big white booklet. And it has HOST typed in big block letter on the cover.

I see some sloppy handwriting in the corner. It says: _Vanessa- We hope that you will accept our offer to play the leading lady in this movie we hope will be a hit. Please read the script and get back to me at: _

I skim through the script. I set it down and try to finish what I started. But the mix was everywhere and I was starting to get pissed.

"Screw this.." I say and put toast in the toaster and start a pot of coffee.

I grab a rag and start wiping off the counter and it click. Sam knew this whole time about the script. When people ask her to do stuff she always does.

I feel a par of warm arms wrap around me.

"Good morning." Tom whispers in my ear. "Uh.. Why do you have powder in your hair?"

"You don't wanna know." I turn around and kiss him on the lips softly. He smiles and sits down at the island.

"The host?" Tom asks picking up the script.

"Yea they want me to play the lead! Can you believe it?" I say and throw the rag in the sink.

"O-oh, well would you take it?"He asks me.

"I don't know yet." I set a plate of toast and a cup of coffee down in front of him.

"Good Morning!" Sam says as she comes out of her room with Bill at her heels.

"Sam is there any thing you need to tell me?" I ask her crossing my arms over my chest.

She crinkles her eye brows.

The Bill points to the script next to Tom. Her face goes five shades paler.

"I was gonna tell you today I swear!"She says.

"Why did you not call me when you saw what it was back in Panama?You know how much I love acting. Why?"

"Because... What would have happened to us? To Tom and me and Bill. With you gone." She says and her lower lip starts to tremble.

"So you would rather have me stay here and be known for what? Who I'm dating or who my father is?" I ask her and feel my face get red.

"You two need to stop arguing. Vanessa it's not like your gonna take it. Right?"To asks.

"What?" I say and face Tom.

"Well you can't leave me...." He says.

"Ohh Gott...." Bill says.

"I'm going to make a name for myself if it kills me. And if you two cant support me well it looks like I have chosen the wrong people to be friends with. And to fall in love with."

The next day I was on a plane to Arizona

* * *

Hey guys!!!!

Its been so long. But here's a longer chapter! Tell me what you think please!! plesase R&R

Love you all!

RaiRai- tell me whatcha think!!!


	7. Dead bent

**~Something I will not forget~**

_**I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin **_

_**Kean- Somewhere only we know**_

"_You two need to stop arguing. Vanessa, it's not like your gonna take it. Right?"Tom asks._

"_What?" I say and face Tom. _

"_Well you can't leave me...." He says._

"_Ohh Gott...." Bill says and hits himself on the forehead. _

"_I'm going to make a name for myself if it kills me. And if you two cant support me well it looks like I have chosen the wrong people to be friends with. And to fall in love with."_

_The next day I was on a plane to Arizona_

_

* * *

  
_

_**'I gotta pose for the cameras  
Even when my world's falling down  
I still wear a smile  
Lucky me  
Even though I'm so damaged  
I gotta pick myself up and perform for the crowd  
Lucky me  
Creating all my loved ones wanna be a star  
Cause nobody said it would be so hard  
Wouldn't put this on no one else  
Yeahh, Lucky me ..'**_

"Vanessa! Over here.. Vanessa!"

It's the primer of my movie and I just got to the red carpet. I'm in a black dress that goes down to about mid thigh. And a pair of yellow stilettos.

It's been about 8 months since I have seen Sam.... Or Tom..

I smile to the cameras and fallow my guide. To my first interview.

"Vanessa!" Some chick with a MTV microphone says and I walk to her.

"Hi there how are you?"

"I'm pretty good!" I move my hair out of my eyes. "It's been along time since I have been on the red carpet."

"Yea, you went MIA while you were in Europe."

"Yea just spending some time with special people."

"Are you talking about lead guitarist of Tokio hotel, Tom Kaulitz?"

"Um No comment." I flash her a smile.

"It must have been hard that as soon as you came back to the USA your father passed and you got the whole empire thrown at you." She thrusts the microphone in my face.

Yea and my father died... Tom called once he found out. But I could not Answer the phone. Cause If I had I would have broke down. And all the would I have done to built up my dam would have came crashing down.

"Yeah, it was kinda hard. But at the moment I have my mother handling things for me while I'm working on my own thing. You know like Acting."

"That's good. So tell us how was the making of the movie?" She finally gets to the movie. I look down at my black strapless dress and pull it down cause it's starting to ride up.

"It was awesome. As you know if you have read the book I play two different characters .. One is the human and another is one of the aliens that goes into the humans body. The are very different. But it was extremely fun." I say with a wicked smile on my face. My guide grabs my hand and pulls me along to the next interview.

And it was all the same. Same questions. Same look of awe. Same fake-ness. All night.

As you can see I have not been so good after I left Germany. I mean My carrier has taken off like a rocket. When I first got to the US I missed Tom. A lot. But I kept telling myself I was doing the right thing. A question a guy asks me pulls out of my trance.

"Vanessa, Are you seeing anyone? I know there were rumors about you and your Co-star Ben Wright who plays Jared in the film were seen together."

"Ben is a really good person. Very sweet and just a good person to be around." I walk back a little to get more pictures taken.

"She never gave us a straight answer. So who knows.... Why don't we ask Ben." The gay looking guys says. And Calls to Ben.

It's true. Ben and I are seeing each other. I mean have you seen the pictures of Tom with this blond chick? And Ben is a really sweet guy. Two can play that game. I was trying really hard to get over Tom. I have come to the point where I don't cry myself to sleep any more and I am happier.

I have made it to the end of the red carpet and I am doing my last interview and I hear something.

"Tom! Tom over here! Tom have you come to get your girl back?!"

I look down the carpet and see him and Bill posing for the cameras. My eyes get big. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. The woman who was my guide was saying that I have to go in and grabbing my arm.

I shake her off of me and look down at Tom and Bill. Bill Mohawk is towering over the crowd of people.

Then Ben comes up and takes my hand and pulls me into the theater.

Ben know that I still Have feelings for Tom.

But he's dead bent on making me get over him. As soon as we get out of view of the cameras and people, Ben pulls me in to a hug and whispers in my ear.

"Your mine now."

**AN**

Hey people!!! I thought I would just write something to keep you guys waiting!

Thanks to all my reviewers and alerts I have gotten! I love you all!

Song in the top is called Lucky me- Chris Brown.

I own nothing... i forget to do this.. but i only own my crap. Not the movie and not Tokio hotel... I wish!!!

Vanessa


	8. Tom

**~Something I will not forget~**

_You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love. ~ The Notebook_

"_**Tom! Tom over here! Tom have you come to get your girl back?!" **_

_**I look down the carpet and see him and Bill posing for the cameras. My eyes get big. The woman who was my guide was saying that I have to go in. **_

_**I shake her off of me and look down at Tom and Bill. Then Ben comes up and takes my hand and pulls me into the theater. **_

_**Ben know that I still Have feelings for Tom. But he dead bent on making me get over him. As soon as we get out of view of the cameras and people, Ben pulls me in to a hug and whispers in my ear. **_

"_**Your mine now."**_

"Did you hear?" " She's such a whore!" "Poor Tom. How could he like her."

Ben pulls me towards our seats.

"I'm not a whore." I whisper looking around. We get to our seats.

The lights dim and I look over at Ben. He has longish black that skim the top of his eye lashes. He looks over at me and his green eyes glimmer with worry.

I lean in and kiss him quickly. He smiles and grabs my hand.

I glance at the screen and see my face.

"Wonderful."

At the end of the movie everyone stood up and clapped.

"We did a good job,right? Ben asks me.

"Oh... Yeah!" I say making it seem like I'm happy.

"Vanessa!"

I look behind me and see Bill standing there with his Mohawk.

"Hey Bill!" I say and give him a hug totally ignoring Tom to his left.

"You did a wonderful job. I'm so happy for you. We must get something to drink latter." He says and then looks at Ben and them back at me.

"Oh, hello! I'm Bill. Nice to meet you, and I must say good job." Bill shakes Bens hand.

"Thanks....Vanessa we have to go. Nice to meet you." Ben puts his hand on the little of my back and leads me away.

"Vanessa! Wait."

I look and see that Tom has come closer.

"Good job."

"Goodbye, Tom" I say and feel my heart ache.

We get to the after party and well I start to drink.... a lot.

I look down on the table and see a full screw driver sitting there saying 'drink me Vanessa', and well I was drunk. So I kinda drank it. Come on, I was depressed.

And next thing I know I woke up in a hotel room.

I sit up. That was a mistake. I groan covering my eyes. It feels like I got hit by a truck.

" I see your up." A familiar voice comes from I think the corner.

" Where the hell am I?" I ask squinting at the figure. It was a man obviously and he was tall.

"You really are reckless." He walks closer to me. And I see his face.

"Tom? What did you do to me? Did you drug me?"

"No. You were passed out on the couch and me being the nice person I am, got you before the person who did this to you got to collect 'goods'." He hands me water and two pills. I throw them in my mouth and down the water.

"How could you just drink something you saw on the table? What were you thinking?"

"Don't start with that, _Tom._" I spit at him. "I have to go..."

I try to stand up and once again: Bad Idea. But I push on through the pain. I grab my purse and heals. I fish around in my bag for my sun glasses. I slip them on and head to the door.

"Vanessa, you can't leave. How can you act like this? What happen to when we were in Spain? The night I took your virginity. When I said I love you and you said it back. Did that mean nothing to you?" He asks and comes closer to me. So close to the point where I can feel his breath on the back of my neck. I feel a single tear escape my eye.

"I'm not the same Vanessa. You should go back to Germany." I say but my voice breaks.

"I'm not leaving... Without you."

"Looks like your gonna be here for awhile then." I walk out the door. But as soon as I get to my car I get in the front seen which was back way to far. Tom must have driven it here.

I take my glasses off and look at my self in the mirror.

"Tom...." I brake down in to tears....

Hey guys I love you and and don't forget to R&&R


	9. Truth about Ben

Something I will not forget

**Have you ever been in love? Horrible, isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest, it opens your heart, it means someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses. You build up this whole armor, for years, so nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life... you give them a piece of you. They don't ask for it. They do something dumb one day like kiss you, or smile at you, and then life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats your heart out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so a simple phrase like 'maybe we should just be friends' or 'how very perceptive' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a body-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart hurt. I hate love. **

"_I'm not the same Vanessa. You should go back to Germany." I say but my voice breaks._

"_I'm not leaving... Without you."_

"_Looks like your gonna be here for awhile then." I walk out the door. But as soon as I get to my car I get in the front seen which was back way to far. Tom must have driven it here._

_I take my glasses off and look at my self in the mirror._

"_Tom...." I brake down in to tears...._

I make it to my apartment and stumble through the door. I throw my purse and keys on the table near the door.

I close all the curtains and head to the shower. I stand in front of the mirror and get lost in my thoughts. Why would Tom do all this to me. I have ignored him for almost a whole year. But then just when I am getting over him he decides to show up.

I sigh and get into the shower. I wash my body quickly and turn the water off. I hear my home phone ringing. I made an attempt to get it. But I stopped and went to my room instead.

I put on a pair of shorts and and a sports bra and passed out on my bed.

*^*^*^*

_Buzz.. Buzz. Buzz _I reach under my pillow and grab my phone and push accept.

"Hello....."

"Oh Thank god! Vanessa where have you been? I was looking for you at the party." It's Ben. "Where were you!?"

"Okay I'm gonna need you to stop screaming." I say and roll over. " I passed out and a friend took me to their hotel."

"Ohh. Just as long as you fine." I hear him let out a pent up breath. "But I'm comin over. So get ready. I have two family size boxes of your favorite pizza and Zombie land."

"What! Sweet!" I say and sit up. I never got a chance to see zombie land because of the obvious. I can't really go to the movies.

"Yeah, so get ready for me baby." He says and hangs up. " drop my phone and look at what time it is.

"Holy crap!" I slept for most of the day. I get up find a shirt and walk out to the main room.

I walk over and open the curtains. I have a wall of glass facing down town California. I stand there and get lost in my thoughts looking down on a city I was wishing was Germany.

^*^*^*^*

"When did you start leaving the door unlocked?" Ben asks scaring me a little bit. I turn around to see him walk in the kitchen.

"What? I did not leave it open.... Ben?" I call walking away from the window.

I see him walk out with a vase of flowers. He's holding it at a angle so water is spilling out on the tile floor.

" What the hell is this?" He asks quietly.

" What?" I ask coming closer to him.

"I said.. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He yells throwing the flowers against the wall. I stop dead in my tracks.

"Oh look there's a note. He reaches down and pics up a little piece of paper among the broken glass. "Vanessa- I hope you feel better. Remember what I told you? I meant it.-Tom...... What bullshit. Vanessa you cant really want him back."

"I don't know what I want." Ben throwing the flower against the wall did not scare me. He has a anger problem. I turned back to the window.

I herd him walk up behind me. He grabbed my face forcefully.

"I will not let you go. So don't think about Tom. Cause You can't leave me. I roughly kissed my lips. And walks out the door.

I walk over and pick up one of the roses on the floor. The looked like blood on the floor with the moon light shining over them.

I held it to my chest and started to cry. I miss Tom and my friends.

*^*^*^*

Hey guys! Trying to update once a week! Hope you like ti! I know its short but I had a longer version written but I left it in my friends car.

Have you herd the new song with Karli? Strange? It's awesome!

Hey if you have any ideas please don't be afraid to tell me! I love you all! Don't forget to R&&R!

Vanessa!


	10. Enter Bill

Something I will not forget

_Smile and make you think I'm happy  
I talk and make you think I love me  
I laugh, so you don't see me cry  
I look at you and hide the pain inside  
I feel myself dying but you see me survive_

**I herd him walk up behind me. He grabs my face forcefully.**

"**I will not let you go. So don't think about Tom. Cause You can't leave me. He roughly kisses my lips. And walks out the door.**

**I walk over and pick up one of the roses on the floor. The looked like blood on the floor with the moon light shining over them. **

**I held it to my chest and started to cry. I miss Tom and my friends.**

** *^*^*^*^**

I drop the flower and just standing there. Numb to everything.

"Crap." I reach up to my jaw that was getting sore by the moment. "That's gonna bruise tomorrow. It's not the first time he's hurt me. The last time we go into a argument because I did not tell him where I was going. We got into a argument. And he pushed me into the wall, fracturing two of my ribs.

He came to the hospital with flowers and white chocolate. And I forgave him. I cant leave him.. If I do then I'll be alone... And I can't be alone.

*^*^*^*

After I clean up Ben's mess, I grab a box of pizza and put Zombieland in.

_Knock knock._

I pause the video and slowly make my way over to the door.

I open it and it's not other than Mr. Bill Kaulitz himself.

"Bill!" I yell and run at him and fling myself in his arms. I needed someone to talk to and Bill is perfect for that.

"Vanessa! Whats wrong why are you crying?" He pulls away to look at me. "Gott what happened to your face it's purple."

I had no idea I was crying. And my jaw was really starting to hurt on that he mentioned it.

"Oh that.. nothing." I bury my face in his leather jacket and breathe in his familiar smell. Wait....

"Have you started smoking again?" I ask looking up.

"Look who's talking." He points over to my purse.

"I've missed you Bill." I say changing the subject. Yea its true I started smoking after I got out of the hospital 2 months ago. Ironic right? I need something to keep me calm while I was with Ben.

"I have missed you too!" He says letting me go. "Now are we gonna stand here in the hallway? Or are you gonna let me in?"

*^*^*^*^*^

About 2 hours later. It's about 9:25pm and the night life of California was getting started.

"So now for the real reason I came. But it was good to talk to you. I'm taking you out. So go get ready and I'll be here waiting."

"But.. I-I can't." I look around.

"No I am not taking no for an answer. Now you go and shower and get ready to go out. I have a surprise for you." He pulls me and and pushes me towards my bedroom.

"But-" He puts his hand up.

"Go!"

"Fine."

*^*^*^*^

About thirty minutes later I walk out of my room. I have on a black and gray strapless dress about mid-thigh length. With a pair of blood red heals. My make-up was heavy black around the eyes and the inner corners are gray. My lips are the same color of my heals. My hair is pinned back so that there is no air around my face.

"When you dress up you really dress up, Nessa." Bill says looking at me.

"Is it too much?" I ask looking down at myself. He walks up and grabs my hand

"You look stunning."

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself." Bill had on his pair of jeans that from the Top are black and fade to white to the bottom. A white shirt with some kind of design with a leather jacket. And of course jewelry.

"Thank you. Now the night is waiting." He says and whisks me out the door.

*^*^*^*^*

We get to one of the hottest clubs in Cali and make our way past the line. The bouncer lets us in with a body guard Bill brought.

"Here let's go to that table over there." Bill says and we make our way over to a corner table in the VIP section.

"Oh would you look who's here." Bill says as we near the table.

Sitting at the table were no other than Sam and Tom. When they saw me walk up with Bill they stopped talking. Tom stood up.

"What the hell, Bill." I turn and hiss at him. But I turned to fast and felt a horrible pain in my jaw. I cringe.

** *^*^*^*^^**

**Hey guys! Looks like you get a treat! Thanks for all the reviews! Tell me what you think. **

**That's right don't forget to R&&R**

**Vanessa!**


	11. Forgiven?

Something I will not forget

Have you ever wondered which hurts most? Say something and wishing you hadn't or saying nothing and wish you had?

_We get to one of the hottest clubs in Cali and make our way past the line. The bouncer lets us in with a body guard Bill brought. _

"_Here let's go to that table over there." Bill says and we make our way over to a corner table in the VIP section._

"_Oh would you look who's here." Bill says as we near the table._

_Sitting at the table were no other than Sam and Tom. When they saw me walk up with Bill they stopped talking. Tom stood up._

"_What the hell, Bill." I turn and hiss at him. But I turned to fast and felt a horrible pain in my jaw. I cringe._

_ *^^*^^*_

"It's not his fault. I-I talked him into it." Sam says standing up. I glance over at her and she's wearing.. a dress? What has the world come to.

I look up at Bill.

"Come just a drink. For old time sakes." He says and pushes me over to the table.

I slide in next to Tom and his cologne hits me like a train. I move a little closer.

We got our drinks and made small talk. I asked how Germany was and they asked how my mother was doing after my father passed. And how it was filming the movie.

There was some fans who wanted pictures and autographs.

But something caught my attention. There was someone who looked just like Ben with a girl at the bar.

"I'll be back..." I say and hand my purse to Tom.

I make my way through the people who were dancing to Pit-bull. I walk up to the bar and try to get a better look. And alas it was that scum bag.

Tap him on the shoulder.

"No autographs." He says and does not even look at me.

"I don't want your autograph." I say louder than necessary.

He looks at me and pulls his arms from around the girl.

"What the hell do you want? Why are you out of the apartment?" He asks coming closer to me.

I slap him across the face. "What are you doing her with her? No you know what. I'm sick of you always bossing me around and I'm sick-"

He slaps me across the face. I stumble back a little. I feel a hard body against me. Everything flashes white. I look back and see Tom behind me. He walks up and rams his fist into Ben's stomach. The body guard that was with Bill came and pulled Tom away from Ben.

"If you ever hit her again I will smash your face in." Tom yelled at Ben as he was getting pulled away.

"I have hit her many times and I'll keep doing it!" He yells as the bouncer pulls him out to wait for the police.

I run around looking for Tom. I can't find him. Something tells me to got out the back door.

I put all my weight against the door and push it open.

There he was smoking a cancer stick. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and put my face into his back.

"He has hit you before?" Tom asks tuning around to wrap his arms around me.

I wipe away the make up on my jaw. To reveal a dark purple bruise.

"You will never see him again. Your coming to stay with me till your done with work and then well go back to Germany."

"But-" I start to say.

"No, no buts!" He almost yelled at me. I look up at him and pull away.

"I can't just leave. I have offers to do other jobs." I say. "But I think I can go for a little while. Like a month tops."

He smiles down at me and at that moment I remember Bill and Sam who are in the Bar probably freaked out.

"Oh... Okay let's go get Sam and Bill. I cant stay here any longer. Plus were gonna have to fight off cameras." I say walking back to the door.

"I knew you would come back to me." Tom says wrapping his arms around me once he comes to the door.

"Yeah well you still have to make it up." I say in the crook of his neck.

" I know what can do for you tonight...If you come to my hotel." He says the last part in my ear.

"Perv." I walk in to the bar.

*^*^*^*^*

Hey sorry it's so short! I need Ideas what do yall wanna read? Ohh And do me a HUGE favor and look at the new stuff I have! R&&R plaese!

Love yall!

Vanessa


End file.
